


God In The Basement

by OffOutOfTheShire



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Alternative Universe with Anders, Being Human (BBC), Crossover, Humor, POV First Person, The Almighty Johnson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffOutOfTheShire/pseuds/OffOutOfTheShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a God, Anders Johnson wasn't about to kid himself and try and say he had thought about the possibility of there being other supernaturals in the world. He really hadn't. And before turning twenty-one he wouldn't have entertained the idea of Gods, let alone Vampires. But, sitting in that dungeon, he saw clearly that maybe he and his family weren't alone in the world when it came to having powers. There was definitely a darker side to everything...</p>
<p>set in season 1, episode 5 which quickly turns into an AU, thinking about what would happen if Anders had been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God In The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my first fanfiction here, and my first one written for both these fandoms (and of course lets not forget first time writing properly in first person) - That's a lot of firsts. So I hope you like it, I'm sorry if it sucks - if it does I will stop XD 
> 
> But anyway, written from both Anders and Mitchell's perspective, here we go...

ANDERS 

If I was honest with myself, which I had promised myself I would be in a situation when me was all I had, it felt odd. 

It felt odd to be so cold that I could literally feel my joints freezing, rock solid, inside of me. So cold that it physically hurt to move from the tight ball I had chosen to sit in, not moving since the last meal had ended. 

It felt odd to be so damn tired that I could feel my brain shutting down around me, but would have to jolt myself awake, freshly reminding myself not to fall asleep. Asleep was not safe. So I sat, concentrating desperately on the screaming that was impossible to tell if it was in my head or surrounding me in the real world anymore. 

It felt odd to be so scared that I shook throughout my entire body, causing the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach to increase dramatically with each second. 

I had given up fighting a long time ago, struggling just caused them to feed for longer. Draining me of more warmth. More energy. More strength. Struggling, once again being honest, just wasn't worth it. It didn't make them falter and it definitely didn't make them stop, all it did was make them angry and making them angry was risky business. It brought me face-to-face with Death, which was somewhere I truly didn't want to be. Though, unfortunately for me, Death had been taking a step closer to me with each meal...with each attack. I could feel him, like a cold shadow that wove over me, claiming me for his own and taking charge of my already numbed muscles. It wasn't good. 

I sighed, cringing slightly as my breath hit the surrounding air and turned into a cold cloud of dragon breath, it was so damn freezing. Well, at least it was a clear sign I was still alive, right? Though, if I thought about it really, maybe that wasn't such a good thing. No, no I know what you were thinking. I don't want to die, or in other words I don't want this to be the death of me. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of killing me. It was just the more I thought about it, maybe if it wasn't so obvious that I was still alive, maybe then they would choose someone else. They wouldn't want to drink from the dead, they certainly weren't bothered enough to check if I was still alive. They liked it fast and fresh. I shuddered at the thought - no the entire concept. 

Vampires. In Bristol. I would have laughed if I had, had the energy or the heart to do so. Bristol, all of all places. Then again, I supposed I used to think the same thing about us Gods - New Zealand, of all the places. But, I had to force myself to be honest this time, I missed New Zealand. And I mean, really fucking missed it. 

Realizing there was no way that I couldn't allow my mind to travel back to New Zealand, I gave in, aware that yes this was yet another battle I had fought and lost. I seemed to be doing a lot of that since arriving in Bristol, loosing fights. Not that I hadn't at home, I mean it was one of the many reasons why I chose to talk and act like a dickhead around my family. So that losing an argument with anyone of my brothers would seem to them more like I didn't care to win than an actual loss. I had decided long ago, when my three brothers had waltz back into my life, that I wouldn't let them know that I did care. And it had worked, or it seemed that way until I came here. To me, it looked like Vampires didn't like attitude - or anything really with some kind of personality. It was obvious; they highly enjoyed being the ones using the words - bad luck for Bragi. They enjoyed their prey to sit silent and let them do their work. 

Vampires. I still couldn't get my head around it. Though I probably should have expected it - I mean I was a Norse God after all (not that I was going to tell them that anytime soon.) They all seemed convinced that I was different. Apparently Norse Gods smell different, taste different, from 'normal' human beings. Which seemed to be the main reason why I was both, still alive and kept getting chosen for their evening meals. Well, I assumed it was evening...whatever time of day it was meals. It was hard to keep track of time in a dungeon. Fuck sake, I thought, I was actual sat in a dungeon. A real life dungeon. And not a dungeon from sort of seriously messed up sex game either, an actual...dungeon. 

Refusing to lift my head from my knees to look around in disbelief at my surroundings - I already knew the place like the back of my own hand - I kept my head down and pictured it instead, just to prove to myself that I was right. The stone walls. The dirty, blood stained bunk beds or just plain mattresses that lined the walls. The hanging plastic sheets that caught all sprays of blood from the Vampire's meals. The people. The screaming. The crying. I couldn't - 

''Up.'' 

I had to force myself not to physically flinch as the voice suddenly sounded above me. I had missed the door opening then. I had missed the sudden silence that always fell across the whole dungeon. I had missed them choosing their prey, though it was inevitably going to be me anyway. 

Shit they were back already. 

I lifted my head slowly of my knees, trying not to show the tremors that ran throughout my entire body, locking eyes with the Vampire that stood over me. The man of whom which I had come to know as Herrick. Nice that wasn't it, the fact that they let us know their names. Made it more personal - Christ sarcasm was pretty much my protection in this place. 

''You, Blondie. Up already.'' Not attempting to hide my sigh, I lifted myself up. Sliding as quickly as I could across the rock solid bed and onto the floor, my legs shaking uncontrollably from lack of blood and not moving for hours on end, but mostly just from fear. ''Come on!'' Herrick whined, and in that instant reminding me entirely of Colin. ''You want to hurry up? I mean, I haven't got all day you know, being a police man an' all - this hunger is killing me!'' 

Crap, I remembered. I guessed it was time, yet again, to see more of my worst nightmare - blood. I had never been any good with blood. Ever. It had always been Mike's trouble to deal with anyone who was bleeding if they fell or cut themselves in our childhood. Even just getting a nosebleed myself, it would inevitably end up with me with my head in a porcelain bowl, chucking up whatever I had recently eaten. However, I was obvious that Life had chosen this to be the time for me to face my fears.

''You know the drill, Blondie. Come on.'' I nodded weakly, walking - well more shuffling - on shaky legs over to the chair in the opposite corner of the room and lowered myself down. I noticed it was not a wooden one - though, I wasn't entirely sure if these Vampire's were like the legends. Did a wooden stake to the heart even kill a Vampire? 

''Aw, bless him.'' Seth grinned, taking a large, dance like stride towards me. ''I think we finally trained him 'errick! He ain't going to struggle this time.'' The other vampire sneered and I shot him a glare - the most emotion filled glare that I could muster. 

''Did your mother not ever tell you not to play with your food?'' I asked with a sudden surge of risky sarcasm that I couldn't stop, luckily prepared for the hand that connected with my face a second later. 

''Did yours never tell you to respect your elders?'' No, I thought as I licked my dry lips and narrowing my eyes into the most convincing 'death glare' I could. Mostly because she was off being a fucking tree. 

''Seth, leave him.'' Herrick stepped forward. Forget being honest to myself, I wasn't planning on admitting anytime soon that I was semi grateful for this. ''You'll waste his blood if you hit him again.'' Of course. I saw Herrick raise his eyebrows as he strode forward, obviously taking the previous few minutes for his life to inspect the rest of the dungeons inhabitants. 

I, of course, was not the only person they had imprisoned here. They needed several to choose from. I seemed, however, to be their most recent favourite. There were thirteen of us in total. Though sometimes, new people would come in or others would not return. But it wasn't like we knew each other. It wasn't like we talked, or more, it wasn't like I talked to them. Some of the others had gotten to know each other, taking the time to sit and whisper through the day mostly coming up with ridiculous plans about how they could take down Herrick and fight off the Vampires to freedom, but I chose to keep myself to myself. Returning back to the favoured position on my 'bed' once the Vampires had finished feeding, often being returned there by someone else as I either lost consciousness or all feeling completely in my limbs and was unable to return. But that was how things worked. It's all basically just plain odd, but unfortunately I had gotten used to it. 

''So,'' Seth asked, stretching the one syllable for a few moments like an irritating child. Which, I reminded myself, he pretty much was. ''Are you going to tell us why you taste different this time, Blondie?'' 

Blondie. They had seemed to have all just adopted that as my new nickname. Normally, I would have been privileged that someone had actually taken enough notice of me to give me a pet name, however with the Vampires the whole concept of a pet name was taken far too seriously for my liking. That was all I was to them. A pet. A source of food. It was disgusting. 

I glowered at 'Seth' with a look that I prayed would be enough to class as 'if looks could kill' and forced myself to not say anything smart. I wasn't even that blond, deep shit. 

''I'm not.'' I said finally, preparing for a blow that never came. It seemed that the Vampire remembered Herrick's last words. 

''Fine.'' Seth said, putting up his hands in defence. ''But just remember that if I knew, I would be more inclined to be turned off. I don't get put off but not knowing what's in my food. Actually,'' he said, bending slightly and moving his nose closer to me. ''Just smelling you makes me hungry.'' I swallowed, turning my head to try and get Seth's face out of my 'personal bubble'. However, he ended up returning closer than before, pinching my cheeks with his fingernails and turning my head back to face him.

''I don't like it when my food doesn't show me respect I so clearly deserve.'' I sucked in a breath. Respect, as if. I knew there wasn't much time left before it happened. His eyes blacked. 

''Go for it.'' I said, adamant that I needed to be one who had the last word in the situation. 

Here it comes. Closer. There it was - and everything went black... 

__________________________________________________________

MITCHELL 

Odd. Uncommon. Bizarre. Abnormal. Nonstandard. Whatever the hell you wanted to call it, that's what it was. 

The night was quiet as I made my way through the darkness, thankful of the fact that I tended just to blend in with the surroundings. The darkness was comforting, I didn't really know if that was the Vampire me talking or the human, normal people didn't tend to enjoy being completely alone on a darkened street at what, I checked my phone, one eight-teen in the morning. Though, I was obviously not 'normal'. 

It felt good to be out of the house, not stuck all the time with the others. Annie was apparently in the middle of sorting some shit about haunting Owen that, at the moment at least, I chose I would rather have nothing to do with - though from what I heard, he deserved nothing less, the bastard. And George...whatever was happening between him and Nina at the moment. Well, let’s just say, I was happy to keep my distance from the house for a while. It wasn't just them of course, that whole damn neighbourhood would pay -

I sighed into the night, the only sound being the click my boot's heel and the constant scream of a far off car alarm. It was odd. Odd for the streets of Bristol to be so silent. I mean, I was comfortable with it and not wanting to complain - I liked my own company, I had over a hundred years of being forced to get used to being alone - but Bristol was never this quiet. But then again, I thought as I looked around, it was probably just the street I was walking on. 

Turning the corner, I checked both ways before half running across the road - though really there was no point as the traffic seemed non-existent. Shoving my semi-gloved hands into my leather jacket's pockets, I turned around to walk back down the opposite street, shivering in the night air. 

Making my way back from the Vampire's headquarters wasn't a long walk, but I guessed I had been dragging it out for as long as I possibly could, despite the coldness of the air. I knew there would be the inevitable comment from George the minute I walked through the door, interrogating me about my whereabouts for the entire day, and questioning my lateness. And to be honest, I didn't fancy telling him the truth. I had been working with the Vampires again, and I knew all too well that George didn't approve. Not that George approved of anything with the words 'Vampires' or 'back with ' in a joining sentence. He didn't really understand my thinking at the moment, though I didn't expect him to. As he carried on pretending to be human, pretending to be 'normal', I had finally spotted my station and left that train. Humans were pretty shit, all their judgment and unwillingness to listen. I was completely and absolutely done with the shit of humanity and that was their loss, right? 

My mouth broke into a large grin as I turned yet another corner and entered onto the main street. It was slightly busier here, I supposed, but still being up so early in the morning had the perks of being pretty much alone where ever you went. 

Being back on blood felt good, I thought as I look around at the small group of drunken women that past me, laughing loudly. I hadn't been off it for quite so long as I could have been, or have been in the past, however now...it felt just so damn good. I had heard of other Vampires trying to detox before, Herrick had once spoken of some guy called -Jesus what was his name - Harry? Lord Harry? Did he not say he referred to himself as Hal or something equally as tragic. Apparently 'Lord Harry' was an Old One who thought he could deny himself who he was and it had ended up killing him, and if I was honest with myself, I didn’t fancy dying anytime soon. I hadn't of realized that not drinking blood could kill a Vampire, but I guessed Harry was proof that if you wished too hard for something, it didn't end well. I couldn't help it, but a small laugh rose inside of me. Hal was obviously an even bigger looser than I was. At least I had come to my senses, realized there was literally no point raiding the dressing up box for any longer and pretending to be human. Harry had convinced himself that he was human, or that he could be, and actually believed it. Enough so that it had ended up being the death of him. 

I looked up from my feet suddenly, cursing myself silently for not taking charge of my own brain that had been left to rule my feet, I stared up at the door in disgust. Trust me to just end up walking home. I sighed loudly, taking a hand from my pocket and placing it reluctantly on the door handle. I couldn't just turn back around and leave again...could I? No, no. I turned the handle and pushed open the front door. 

''Where the bloody hell have you been?'' I had to force my eyes not to roll, sucking in a deep breath.

''George-''

''Do you know what time it is?'' Annie piped up. 

''Where've you been?'' Oh my god, I clenched my fists, they were already pissing my off. 

''I don't actually have to tell you, cause funny thing is, last time I checked you weren't my mother.'' I shot at them, trying to distract myself from the guilt of speaking to them so harshly by shoving my keys in the small bowl on the window sill by the door. 

''Mitchell-''

''Oh my god!'' I whined, well aware of how childish my voice sounded when I did that. Like I cared though. I really, truly didn't. ''Would you get off my back? I was walking, just walking around. Okay? Do you need to know these things?'' They both paused, unable to say that 'yes they did need to know'. I was older than both of them put together, so why did they always insist on treating me like their child? 

''I guess not.'' 

''Exactly. If you would excuse me for a second.'' I said, making a leap for the stairs. 

''You want tea?'' Annie called after me as I took the stair case two at a time. 

''I'm fine. I've got a drink up here I think.'' I didn't think, I knew. And it wasn't tea, or water, or anything so...human. 

I closed the door to my bedroom quickly, trying to sound natural and unsuspicious in order to stop Annie feeling the need to rent-a-ghost into my room. It was pretty dark in there, the curtains undrawn, just how I left them that morning. So I flicked on the light switch next to the door, the pathetic orange bulb flickering on and casting the semi-lightness around my room. Moving over to my unmade bed, I shrugged off my coat and sat on the mattress, crossing my legs under me. I reached over to my small chest of draws, digging under a small pile of clean(ish) t-shirts and smiling as my finger brushed against the thing I desired. 

There it was. The small bottle. I brought it out, my fingers wrapping around the sides, and looked at it as a smile broke out on my face. I had literally no idea where Herrick gotten all this blood from, but seriously, I was not complaining. 

Unscrewing the cap, I bent my head to take a sniff of the liquid inside. It was wonderful. Not smelling like any human blood I ever remembered tasting before, but I guessed that with however many years being clean under my belt, you kind of forget what something tastes like. I took a small lick, closing my eyes as I let the taste set off ever alarm in my brain that I had been trying to silence all these years. Yes. I swallowed, allowing the thirst to increase dramatically, just giving my senses enough for them to cry out desperately for more.

I had already drunk today, or yesterday - whenever it was. Herrick seemed to have this plan to just hand me a cup, an over flowing cup of blood, and let my drink. My only guess was that he didn't want to hand me a woman and just let me murder her. I hadn't had it fresh from the vein, but I guessed Herrick was getting it from there. But every time, this is what happened. I lost myself in the smell, talking it in and letting it wash over me. But seriously, where ever Herrick was getting this blood recently, he had a good supplier. 

I tipped the bottle up, letting the first drop of blood drip sluggishly into my open mouth. It's at that point when my head always goes crazy. It just fills up with nonsense that I can't understand, it takes hold of you. I know there is something else inside of my head, he always returns with the blood, but I guess I just assumed this happens with all Vampires. The blood lust gets too strong, followed by the monster resurfacing. I couldn't help it but once again my mind travelled back to 'Lord Harry', and I sat there for a few moments wondering if maybe that was what happened to him. The monster just got too strong for him. 

It took me only a minute to realize the bottle was empty, though I couldn't stop the confusion wash over me of wondering where it had gone so quickly. Sighing, I screwed the cap back on and shoved the bottle back in my draw, throwing my body back and landing flat on the bed with a sigh. I guessed I would just have to ask Herrick for some more. Though he probably wouldn't be overall happy about the fact that I had already finished the one he had given me, I would just have to apologize and hope that being in his good books would allow him to give me another. 

''Mitchell?'' Crap. I rolled over quickly, bringing the sleeve of my shirt to my mouth and whipping it across as fast as I could. I just had to thank the universe that I chose a dark colour to wear today, so the blood stain that had found its way down my chin didn't show up so well on the checker pattern decorating the shirt. 

''Coming.'' I yelled back, anything to avoid Annie's rent-a-ghosting or George barging into my room without knocking. 

It didn't take long for me to push myself up from my bed and dart back down the stairs. I did however take a quick detour into the bathroom, walking over to the sink and looking up into the empty mirror and rubbing at my face again. It really sucked not being able to see where the blood was - stupid mirrors - but, I rolled my eyes, I guess that there was nothing for it. 

I took the stairs, as I had up them, two at a time. However was stopped half way down by a tiny popping noise and a figure materializing in my path. 

''Jesus Annie.'' 

''Sorry.'' She said as I turned, half to stop myself from falling down the stairs onto her, half to try and make it seem that she hadn't scared me half to death. 

'''t's okay.'' I gritted my teeth; I didn't like being jumped out at. To be honest, I didn't believe for a second that anyone truly did - why the hell would you? Who enjoys the feeling of sudden and pure panic? No one. 

''I made tea.'' She gave a weak smile. I obviously hadn't of been quick enough in turning away, she saw me jump. 

''I said I was fine.''

''I know, it's just,'' She shrugged and turned to walk back down the stairs. ''We've not seen you for a while, ever since...'' She trailed off. Ever since Bernie. 

''Yeah. Sorry.'' I mumbled. They didn't quite know all there was about the 'Bernie situation'. They had just assumed he had died, like everyone else, and to be honest with myself, I wasn't planning on correcting them anytime soon. George would have something to say about it. And I could bet that it wouldn't be something along the lines of ''Ah well done Mitchell for saving a child's life and giving him a second chance, redeeming yourself to the public and showing the human race what a thoughtful and wonderful member of the community you have become.'' No, there was an hundred per cent chance that it would not be that. 

''Come on, George is putting some film on - his choice so I can't promise it will be good.'' She said, handing me a mug of burning tea and carrying both hers and Georges with her into the living room. I just followed. 

''Hey.'' George said, flicking his gaze up from the DVD player to look me up and down. 

''Hey.'' 

We sat down stairs till around three, no one said anything and luckily no one tried either. They both seemed engrossed in whatever film George had picked out, however the silence gave me the opportune moment to let my thoughts travel back to the small bottle upstairs. The small, empty bottle upstairs, that I longed would fill itself back up again.


End file.
